


Hollow (Luke Castellan x Reader)

by Sarcastic_Writer



Series: Percy Jackson Reader Inserts [23]
Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: F/M, Gen, Hunters of Artemis, I Made Myself Cry, Luke is dead, Past Relationship(s), Poor Reader, Sad, Song Lyrics, Song fic, sorry - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-30
Updated: 2016-08-30
Packaged: 2018-08-11 23:06:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 683
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7911106
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sarcastic_Writer/pseuds/Sarcastic_Writer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He gone for good this time, and you cant help but feel empty. Almost... hollow.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hollow (Luke Castellan x Reader)

**_I don't wanna be the last man standing  
I don't wanna be the lonely one  
Picking petals when the party's over  
No, it's not any fun  
_** ~~~~  
You can't believe it. Of all the ways it could've ended, it had to end by his own hand. You continued to look at the spot where the Fates had taken his body. You felt broken, he'd done the one thing he promised he wouldn't. He left you in pieces.  
~~~~  
_**'Cause I'm fragile  
And you know this**_  
~~~~  
You hugged your sides and hung your head. You felt as if someone was watching- probably (G/P).  
~~~~  
_**So hold me  
Wrap me in love, fill up my cup  
Empty and only your love can fill up my cup  
'Cause I'm hollow**_  
~~~~  
You and Luke had been best friends since he came to camp, and have dated since you were 16. Ignoring the hand on your shoulder you played with the golden ring on your finger- the one Luke gave you. He had proposed the winter before the Battle of the Labyrinth.   
~~~~  
_**Yeah, I'm hollow, oh, oh, oh  
'Cause I'm hollow  
Yeah, I'm hollow, oh, oh, oh**_  
~~~~  
The hand on your shoulder pulled you into a hug- Annabeth. You have been almost a sister to her, you both helped each other through the tough times, and this-this was the worst.  
~~~~  
**_I don't wanna be the first one folding  
I don't wanna be the joker heart  
Tell me, darling, will you understand me?  
And not show me your cards?_**  
~~~~  
You felt tears stain your shoulder and her body racked with small sobs. You buried your head in her shoulder, but refused to cry.  
~~~~  
_**'Cause I'm paper-thin  
And you, you make me whole again**_  
~~~~  
You lead Annabeth to the throne room-never letting go. You two needed each other. But as you looked up and as Percy you knew. He had the same look that Lu- _he_ used to wear, love. You pick her head up and nudged her over there.  
~~~~   
_**So hold me  
Wrap me in love, fill up my cup  
Empty and only your love can fill up my cup  
'Cause I'm hollow  
Yeah, I'm hollow, oh, oh, oh  
'Cause I'm hollow  
Yeah, I'm hollow, oh, oh, oh**_  
~~~~   
You tuned out the proceedings, only giving your concerned siblings a small smile. You couldn't shake the feeling that someone was watching you, but when you looked up no one was.   
~~~~  
**_I confess (yeah), my weakness  
Till you pick up the parts that are broken  
Pour out your perfection on me now_**  
~~~~   
Soon it was your turn to be 'rewarded'. You didn't care, you just fiddled with the ring on your finger. But a voice  directed towards you broke you out of your stupor. And when you looked up you were started at the question that you were asked.   
~~~~   
**_And hold me  
Wrap me in love, fill up my cup  
Empty, 'cause only your love can fill up my cup  
So hold me  
Wrap me in love, fill up my cup  
Empty and only your love can fill up my cup _**  
~~~~   
"Well?" She asked. You felt eyes burning into you head. You looked around, Annabeth, your siblings, and (G/P) nodded. They know you deserve this. You turned back and looked her straight in the eyes and nodded yes.  
~~~~  
_**'Cause I'm hollow  
Yeah, I'm hollow, oh, oh, oh  
'Cause I'm hollow  
Yeah, I'm hollow, oh, oh, oh **_  
~~~~   
That was a year ago. Now you spend your days hunting monsters and love every moment. Of course in the night you would wonder what would life be like if you hadn't joined the hunt. _Horrible,_ you thought. Even though you swore never to be a maiden forever you never took off your ring. You couldn't.  
~~~~  
__**'Cause I'm hollow (yeah)  
Yeah, I'm hollow, oh, oh, oh (oh yeah) **  
~~~~   
Luke was always on your mind, but you didn't care. You were a hunter now. And it was the best damn thing you ever did. But you can't help but feel like part of you was missing.  
~~~~  
**'Cause I'm hollow (I'm hollow)**  
Yeah, I'm hollow, oh, oh, oh 


End file.
